Song Fic Drabbles for March
by Amiyrasmom
Summary: Drabbles inspired by the songs on my playlist. Just like January and February. All different tv shows, movies, books and some scenes from my own stories. More explanation inside. Ratings are for language and some sexual content (nothing graphic...yet).
1. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: None of the characters contained herein are mine. I just like to play with them sometimes. And yes for those that have read my other stories I'm still poor. Someday I'll rule the world but until then I am forced to survive off of Ramen Noodles. Okay so it's not that bad and I'm lower middle class not poor. Still it sounded good didn't it?**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the deal again. This is the March edition of my song drabble things. Various characters are used. The list would be a bit much for me to type here. Not all of these are canon. (Duh) Also not all of these will become stories in and of themselves. I've written quite a few drabbles that are not ever going to be used in a story, i.e. Pretty Woman, The Little Princess, Burn Notice (though that one might someday), White Collar (another maybe) and so on. Also, some of these drabbles are from my own stories and you may see parts of them in the stories themselves. Lastly, not all of the drabbles really have anything to do with the song (in fact most of them don't really). It could just be that a phrase or a word in the song sparked something that made me think of the drabble or I might have just been listening to that song when I came up with the idea for the drabble like the last bonus of last month. Okay enough from me. On with the show.**

**March 1, 2014**

**Beautiful—Kenny G (3:46)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Suturing a Heart**

**Mark and ? (It's a surprise)**

"You sees them, my precious," he hissed quietly. He felt Precious' amusement at him and smiled in return. "You does sees them, precious. We hates them, don't we, precious? We hates them all."

He and precious stared out the window at the people passing by. He could feel precious near the place in his chest where his heart used to beat. Precious was laughing and cooing there as though overjoyed just to be near him again.

"Stupid tricksy hobbitses," Mark spat. "They thinks they can takes my Precious. They thinks they has the rights. They is wrong. Precious is mine. Mine. Mine! MINE!" He clutched Precious close to him and fled from the window.

"Mark Sloan!" Bailey yelled after him. "Could I have my son back now?"

"NO!" Mark huddled over the giggling toddler in his arms. "My Precious. Don't look Precious don't look. Is the meanest, stingiest, thievingest hobbitses ever. She will take my Precious away. My Precious. Mine!"

Tuck giggled at the game and wrapped his arms around Mark's neck. "Lub Unca Mark. Lub Mommy."

"Love my Precious," Mark laughed and kissed the top of the little boy's head. "Do I have to give him back, Bailey? Seriously? Can't I keep him?"

Bailey laughed. "Sure. He probably needs a diaper change."

Mark quickly crossed the room and shoved the little boy into his mother's arms. "Here ya go. I've got to…make a phone call. Yeah, a call that's it."

Bailey shook her head at him and scooped up Tuck's diaper bag.


	2. Is This the End?

**A/N: Okay I swear this is the only time I'm going to write for this fandom. It's not that I don't like Star Wars. In fact I love Star Wars. But I don't usually have any ideas to improve or change it. And there are so many books and movies and games and TV shows for it already that I think playing in this universe is a bit redundant. But my baby boy (no he's not a baby he's fourteen but he'll always be my baby) asked me too and so I am. **

**March 2, 2014**

**Is This the End?—Evanescence (4:06)**

**Star Wars**

**Luke**

The dust had settled. The threat of the vile Emperor and the Empire were gone. The people could now look forward to peace across the universe. And he only felt empty.

He had no clue what he was supposed to do now. He felt as though his entire life had been leading up to that one moment in time. So what was left for him now?

Luke knew he had friends. Han and Chewie and even 3PO and R2. He knew he still had family left. Leia was his twin sister. That was still something of a shock for him. He knew they weren't going to just go on and forget about him.

He could help the rebellion to rebuild the government and make it better. He could start up the Jedi Council again. He could go home and be a hermit like Ben had. He could start a school for young Jedi. There was a plethora of choices before him.

But all he wanted to do was sleep until the empty feeling left him. Except that when he closed his eyes the only thing he could see was the expression on his father's face as he'd died. That look of hope and peace. It shouldn't give him the chills but it did.

So he crept away from the party of Ewoks and stood on one of their many bridges. He'd caught sight of Han and Leia as he'd left. Kissing. That wasn't nearly as much of a shock as Leia being his twin was. He was happy for them. They complimented each other well.

But their joy in their new relationship only left him feeling emptier than ever.

What was left for a hero after all the enemies were vanquished? And since when was a Jedi allowed to think of himself as a hero? He didn't really. He'd done what needed to be done. But he knew that his name would be in every history book for the foreseeable future.

He stared off across the chasm between bridges and shook his head. Would the emptiness ever be filled with purpose again? His eyes caught a flicker of movement across the way and he stared at the glowing figures with wide eyes.

His father, Ben and Master Yoda all smiled at him. Their shinning silver forms waved and then disappeared.

Right. He was the last Jedi. He was all that was left. He had a mission after all. He'd better get to work then.


	3. Nothing Left But Tears

**March 3, 2014**

**Nothing Left But Tears—Buckcherry (3:13)**

**Firefly**

**River**

"There is a reason the girl prefers the Black," River hissed and resignedly pulled on her mask before preparing her weapon and jumping back into the battle.

She spun and leapt and dodged and sprang upon her enemy in a dance that would have made even Jayne envious of its sheer deadliness. Her enemies splattered and splatted and died in bloody ignominy. She did not give their deaths even a passing thought as she moved onto the next.

She hated them. And she hated that living dirtside had taught her hate. She longed for the peace and quiet of Serenity. She longed to be away from these infernal pests that irritated her with their very existence. She hated fighting them. She just wanted away. She would wave her Captain Daddy she decided as she ducked away from one of the hoard of enemies. He would come get her and take her home to the mother. He hadn't wanted she and Simon to leave in the first place. None of them had but Simon had been adamant.

Simon could stay on this gorram planet if he wanted. The girl was leaving. She wasn't meant to live forever dirtside. She was made for the Black and to the Black she would go.

Hours later River eyed the debris and body strewn battlefield with a touch of rage in her heart. Enough was far too much. She was going home and Simon would not stop her this time. She reached for her handheld Cortex and sent a wave to Serenity.

Simon entered the house he shared with his sister and stopped dead in his tracks. The front room was a mess. Chairs were overturned, the sofa was askew, the Cortex was on the floor and books were strewn everywhere. What had happened here? Had River had another of her fits? She hadn't had one in so long that he'd thought they were completely gone.

"Irrelevant," River appeared beside him in her normal silent way. She handed him her weapon and glared at the front room. "The girl is leaving. She…I cannot take this any longer. I want to go home." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Besides she is now a mass murderer and must flee."

Simon stared down at the spray can in his hands and then back up at River's stubborn, mutinous expression and sighed. "Mei mei, they are only mosquitos."

"They are vile, vicious bloodsuckers that must be destroyed," she refuted hotly. Her brown eyes snapped fire at him. "She is sick of fighting their never ending hoards of reinforcements. She is going home."

Simon put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. "River…no one minds if you kill a few bugs. I certainly don't. You don't need to leave. You are not a murderer."

River brushed his hand away and took a step back, revealing the small suitcase at her side. "She fights and she fights and still they come. Uncle Monty is coming in two hours to fetch the girl and she will leave. She will not abide with them for another moment. Simon may come if he wishes but she is leaving. There are no bugs in the Black. Captain Daddy has sent his friend to fetch his nǚ yīng and she will go." She picked up her suitcase and stepped to the front door. "She is going to await Uncle Monty in the town square. Two hours, ge ge. Will Wave you from Serenity if you do not choose to come." She slammed the door as she exited.

Simon chuckled and shook his head at the irony. The deadliest assassin the Academy had ever produced had been sent scurrying away by a few mosquitos. He slapped at the sting on his neck. He should probably get to packing. When River said two hours she meant two hours.


	4. Because of You

**March 4, 2014**

**Because of You—Kelly Clarkson (3:40)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Suturing a Heart**

**Meredith**

You're told me that I'd have to choose like it's something I have to think about. Like it's something that requires thought and deliberation. Like I needed to pause and really balance out my choices. It isn't. Maybe for you it would have been but I don't think so. You made your choice over two decades ago and I lost. Well, I've made my choice too.

It's him. It's always been Mark and it will always be Mark. You thought that a person, a woman, I, couldn't have both. Couldn't be a surgeon and a wife. Or a mother someday. Because you couldn't. But I'm not you. I can, will and do have both. Medicine and family.

I may not be the best wife on the planet but Mark doesn't care about that. Mark knows the demands of the job. He knows the crazy hours. He knows all of that. And he doesn't care. And I've found that the job doesn't mean nearly as much without him.

Sure, sometimes it's hard to find time for each other. Like seriously hard. But we make the time. It doesn't matter if it's just a quick text or a kiss as we pass each other in the halls. We make time for each other and that's the important part. The job? Not so much. There are other jobs but there's only one Mark.

I just wanted to tell you that. I know that you don't believe me. I know that you will always find me a disappointment. But I don't really care. Mark makes me feel special. He says I'm the most extraordinary woman he's ever met. So I've made my choice. Mark.

Anyway, I have to go. Got to meet my own interns. Should be fun. Mark's really looking forward to torturing them. Me? I'm just glad it's not me anymore.

Oh, and Mom? I forgive you. I know you tried your best with me. I know it wasn't easy and that he broke your heart. So…yeah. I love you and I forgive you.


	5. Quiet

**A/N: So I started this first drabble on the first fantasy novel I ever read and it spawn a slew of ideas for others as I was writing. I hope you all like Mercedes Lackey's Last Herald Mage Trilogy because the next few drabbles are taken from those three books. If you don't like the series then I'd skip about three or four chapters. If you've never read it then I highly recommend you do, not because you won't understand these chapters but because they're freaking awesome. On with the story.**

**March 5, 2014**

**Quiet—This Will Destroy You (4:56)**

**The Last Herald Mage**

**Stefan and Vanyel**

Stefan flexed his cramped hand as he trudged down the corridors to their rooms. He was so tired. The negotiations for the revised trade agreement with Karse had been brutal. He'd been playing for the negotiators for nearly twelve hours and his hand had gone numb hours ago.

He hated playing for the negotiators. Bunch of rude bastards they were. He much preferred playing for the court. At least then he might have a chance to see his lover. He wouldn't be able to speak with him, not really but he could watch Vanyel as he chatted and moved around the room.

Stefan had written reams of songs dedicated to the way Vanyel moved. And he had thrown them all in the rubbish. None of them even came close to the music he could hear in his head as he watched his lover.

"Stop it," he scolded himself. "He'll be home tomorrow." Thinking about Vanyel too much would lead to a restless night and he had to play for the negotiators again. Vanyel had disappeared to somewhere with Jaysen and a few others just as the Karse representatives showed up to deal. "Tomorrow night he'll be back then," he promised himself and shrugged at a snickering maid.

They should be used to him talking to himself in the corridors and their rooms and the dining room and the throne room and just about everywhere else by now. He did it all the time. He couldn't help it. There was so much music in his head that there was no room for words to stay.

Stefan stopped abruptly a few feet from their door. It was open. He was sure he had shut it when he'd left this morning. The maids wouldn't have left it open. Vanyel would have kicked up a fuss if they had. So who was in their rooms and why?

He bit his lip in indecision and then went ahead and walked into their rooms. He was in the middle of the palace. In the middle of the city. Surrounded by guards. And Heralds. What could possibly make it all the way through all of those people in an effort to get to him? He was a lowly bard.

Contrary to his opinion on the matter he was attacked as soon as he crossed the threshold and shut the door. However this attack was most welcome and came in the form of soft lips taking his own prisoner and a hard body pressing him back against the door. "I missed you," Vanyel told him when they came up for air. "So I came back early." He latched his lips to Stefan's again.

Stefan drew in gulps of air when Vanyel released his lips and moved on to his jaw and neck. "Good," he murmured and his fingers sought the fastenings of Vanyel's shirt. "We can have a quiet night in. Just us."

Vanyel knelt down in front of him and looked up. "I don't intend for there to be anything quiet about it at all," he told Stefan with a devilish smirk and twinkling eyes.

Stefan smirked back, hands gripping the dark haired man's shoulders. "Well, when you put it like that…it has been far too quiet around here lately."

Vanyel's laugh filled their rooms with the music that Stefan always heard. The music that was never all that it seemed to be and yet he always knew exactly what it was. No one would ever describe their rooms as quiet that night. The night was filled with moans and groans and laughter and whispers and the sounds that made the music of their lives.


	6. Breathe Again

**March 6, 2014**

**Breathe Again—Sara Bareilles (4:56)**

**The Last Herald Mage**

**Stefan and Vanyel**

"Do you ever regret it?" Vanyel asked him seriously.

Stefan made an inquiring sound and leaned his head more comfortably against Vanyel's chest.

"Giving up the possibility of eternity in paradise or a chance at another life to stay here haunting these woods with me?" Vanyel elaborated.

Stefan immediately shook his head in the negative. He didn't even need to think about his answer. "No," he replied simply to be sure that Vanyel understood.

"Are you sure you don't regret it?" Vanyel asked again a few days later as Stefan played his lute under a tree.

Stefan shot his lover a fondly exasperated look and his fingers didn't miss a beat as they continued to play Vanyel's favorite song. "Van…I spent nearly an entire lifetime alone so that I could come here to be with you when I died. No, I do not regret being here. Not even a little bit."

Vanyel fidgeted as Stefan hung upside down from a tree branch. "Stef…are you sure?"

Stefan flipped over and dropped from the branch into Vanyel's waiting arms. "Van…I love you but you're stupid sometimes." He placed a soft kiss on Vanyel's lips. "There is no paradise if you're not there. Another chance at life? What good would it do me if my heart was lost in the woods? I do not…I cannot regret any moment with you. Every lifetime, every death, every single thing in life is meaningless without you."

"Oh," Vanyel nodded and that sweet, happy smile that Stefan had waited a lifetime to see again finally appeared.


	7. My LIfe Would Suck Without You

**March 7, 2014 **

**My Life Would Suck Without You—Kelly Clarkson (3:33)**

**The Last Herald Mage**

**Vanyel**

Vanyel slid the bolt home and ignored Yfandes calls for him to come back. His head was far too quiet even with her screaming. 'Lendel wasn't there anymore. Where was he? 'Lendel had been filling his head since nearly the moment they'd met. And now there wasn't any 'Lendel in his head anymore. He found it far too confusing to deal with.

They said that 'Lendel was dead. A part of him believed them. But the rest knew that his beloved wasn't dead. 'Lendel had been far too alive to just…die.

Vanyel cast his eyes around the chapel wondering why he was there again. He was so confused. Nothing made sense anymore. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. His eyes caught on the casket at the front of the large room. Who had died? Vanyel shivered. He should know but he didn't want to.

Slow, unsure, halting steps brought him to the casket against his will. He looked down into that beloved face and his breath hitched. "'Lendel," he breathed. "Wake up." 'Lendel was sleeping the silly man. There were things to be done and Vanyel was cold. He wanted 'Lendel's arms around him. "'Lendel."

But Tylendel didn't stir. Didn't open his eyes and gift his lover with that sleepy smile. Didn't move. Didn't breathe. Didn't live.

Vanyel's breath came out in gasping sobs. They weren't lying to him. His love, his heart was gone forever. How was he supposed to go on without him? What was he supposed to do now? "'Lendel…you promised me. You said you'd never leave me. Why can't I go with you? Take me too. Jays said that…thought that he'd rather you were alive. I couldn't tell him that I wished the same. I really do. Why did you have to go? You're better than me. More important than me." Vanyel leaned forward as though he could breathe life back into his lover. "'Lendel," he sobbed.

Again Tylendel didn't answer. The candlelight glinted off of something metal in Tylendel's hands and Vanyel leaned over to investigate it. A sword. They were going to bury his lover holding a sword.

Vanyel had a better use for that sword though. He leaned over again and placed a tender kiss on his lover's cold lips. "I'll be with you soon, love," he whispered and pulled the sword from its sheath. Giving Tylendel's body one last, longing look he slashed the sword across his wrists.

He thought he heard a crash and screaming but he paid it no attention. "'Lendel," he breathed out and let the darkness take him away.


	8. Cherry Blossom Girl

**March 8, 2014**

**Cherry Blossom Girl—Air (3:40)**

**Sherlock/Harry Potter/ Librarian**

**Sherlock Holmes and the Hunt for the Crumpled Horned Snorkack**

**Harry and Luna**

Harry wasn't sure what he'd expected when Luna had apparated them away. It was Luna after all and he'd learned not to expect anything except the unexpected with her. She was quirky and different and he really liked that about her. She made him smile no matter what was happening. She didn't see the world the way other people did. He liked that too.

He shook his head at himself and gazed at the landscape around them in wonder. Flowers perfumed the air. Every kind of flower. They grew in a profusion of colors and sizes. Sunflowers ten feet tall and rose bushes as big as a bus or as small as the palm of his hand. Every flower he'd ever heard of was represented.

"Luna…" he knelt down to sniff at an orchid that was growing next to a cactus blossom without the cactus. "You know this shouldn't be possible, right?"

Luna plucked a daisy and set it over her ear before turning her large silvery eyes on him. "Why?" She asked simply.

Harry stared at her in astonishment and then blinked. "Madam Sprout said that even with magic only so much can be done. That some plants just won't grow around others and that climate is still a big part of their maturing process."

Luna giggled and spun around in a circle. "Madam Sprout is a teacher, HarryPotter," Luna told him when she'd stopped twirling. "A very good teacher and a master in her field but still just a teacher and she doesn't know everything."

Harry grinned at her and spun around himself. He hadn't done that in ages. He laughed and fell onto his back when he was too dizzy to continue. "This is great, Luna," he twisted his head to stare up at her…all three of her. "Thank you. But…are we only here for the day? I don't…well, I feel better than I have in ages and I don't want to leave."

Luna crouched down beside him and tickled his nose with the blossom of a night blooming jasmine. "There is a cottage up in the cherry trees where we can stay for the weekend…or as long as you like. There are plenty of fruit trees and vegetable plants but we cannot eat any of the wildlife. They are friends and they're protected here. If you're lucky we might even get to see one of the Gratchners. They only come out at night though. They like to sing to each other in the starlight."

Harry let her pull him to his feet. "In the trees hunh?" He shook his head and let her keep his hand as she tugged him across the field of flowers. "I've never even been in a tree house. Could be fun."


	9. Happy Pills

**March 9, 2014**

**Happy Pills—Norah Jones (3:35)**

**Sherlock/Harry Potter/ Librarian**

**Sherlock Holmes and the Hunt for the Crumpled Horned Snorkack**

**Luna**

"Luna, why are we standing in a dirty alley in the middle of San Francisco?" Draco asked plaintively. "It's…It's dirty and smelly and gross. You said we were going to check out Golden Gate Park." His voice rose an octave higher as he whined.

Luna rolled her eyes at him and then turned to regard the head of the alley again. "We're here because they're coming and one of them might know where to find the Crumple Horned Snorkack. It can't hurt to ask them."

"Ask whom?" Flynn asked and pulled on Draco's arm to keep the other man from stepping in something that was probably best left unidentified. "There's no one here, Lu."

"Really, Carson? After all the time you've spent around Luna you can still ask that idiotic question?" Sherlock said dryly. "We'll find out when we find out but I'm suspecting Luna knows that someone will be here soon that might know where we head to next." He used his long legs to hop over the same substance Flynn had pulled Draco around.

John rubbed at the bridge of his nose with finger and thumb. "I know why Greg's hair is gray now," he muttered. "Sherlock. Please. You've been baiting Flynn for days. Could you give it a rest?"

Harry's chuckle sounded through the alley from where he leaned against a wall. "He wouldn't be Sherlock if he wasn't baiting someone, John, you know that."

"Harry!" Draco stalked over and pulled him away from the wall. "What are you thinking? Who knows what's on that wall!"

Harry snickered and shook himself loose from Draco before leaning against the wall again. "You know, Dray," he said slowly. "They invented the Scourgify spell for a reason."

Luna's "Shh!" and scurrying to hide behind a dumpster cut off Draco's flush and retort. The others all found places to hide but Harry rolled his eyes and cast an invisibility spell over all of them. "Idiots," he muttered under his breath. "Why am I always stuck with idiots?"

"That's not a nice thing to call us," Luna whispered from beside him suddenly. "And shh, you made us invisible not silent."

Harry shrugged and wrapped an arm over her shoulders before lowering his head to her ear. "I'm cranky," he whispered quietly. "Three weeks and no privacy. Very cranky, Lunalove."

Luna turned her head and gaped at him. "Really?" She squeaked. "Um…" She turned her head again as a man burst into the head of the alley and stopped abruptly, as though frozen in place. Three women and two men followed the first man and stopped only a few feet from where Luna and Harry stood.

Luna waved her wand and threw off Harry's invisibility spell. She raced from his side to stand in front of the first man that had run into the alley. "Wait! Wait!" She yelled at the other five and then turned to one of the women. "Can you unfreeze his head for a minute? I have to ask him a few questions." She blinked her big silver eyes innocently at the woman who's mouth opened and closed a few times before she flicked a finger and the first man started yelling obscenities.

Sherlock stalked over and poked the man's forehead. "Hey now, there's ladies present. Watch your mouth."

The man shut up and stared at Sherlock with a bemused expression. "Hello, Mr. Demon," Luna said brightly. "You are a demon, right? I mean you did have the Charmed Ones, their Whitelighter and their own personal Belthazor chasing you so you must be a demon."

"Um, excuse me…" the light haired man stuttered.

"Sorry," Luna sent him a brilliant smile. "We don't have time to answer your questions right now, Leo the Whitelighter. Ask your Elders…then again they might not tell you." She turned back to the man or demon. "Now then it doesn't matter really. I just wanted to know if you really were a demon but you must be because the Charmed Ones don't make those kinds of mistakes…usually. What I really want to know is if you know where we can find the Crumple Horned Snorkack?"

He shook his head. "A what? Lady, you're insane you know that right?"

Luna flicked him on the ear and stomped her foot. "Oh, poo!" She turned back to the group of five. "Vanquish away. We've other places to be…unless one of you knows the Crumple Horned Snorkack?" She sighed as they all stared at her in confusion. "Back to the Bat Cave then." She took Sherlock's hand in her own.

"It's not a Bat Cave, Luna, it's a—" Sherlock's words were cut off by Luna's pop of apparition.

"It's best not to ask," Harry told the stunned group and grabbed John. Draco took Flynn and they all disappeared with loud pops.

"Well, that was different," Phoebe said.

Paige snickered and tossed the potion at the demon; he screamed and burst into flames. "And you say my priorities are messed up."

_Later at Halliwell Manor_

"Did they tell you anything?" Piper asked her husband as soon as Leo orbed into the room.

Leo blinked a bit dazedly. "They said sometimes it's better not to even ask," he told her.

"What?" She shrieked.

Cole cleared his throat. "If that was who I think it was…you really don't want to know. He's kinda…um…cranky. Not evil…just likes his privacy and he gets upset when…anyway…just forget what we saw today."

Leo nodded. "That's what the Elders said too…though they sounded a bit more afraid of the girl."

Cole shuddered. "Do not even mention her. She's scary. Even the Source shivered when anyone talked about her."

Not far away in a rented hotel room Luna Potter giggled delightedly never knowing that she was the most feared being in Heaven or Hell.


	10. I Want You

**March 10, 2014**

**I Want You—Buckcherry (3:41)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Meredith**

The sound of the waves was soothing. She didn't know why she was down here on this beach when she could be back up at the house enjoying the warmth and companionship but she felt strange tonight.

It wasn't that she was uncomfortable with the people back at the party. She didn't mind them at all. They were all her friends. She liked spending time with them.

It wasn't the noise giving her a headache even though it was. She could handle a headache. A bit of aspirin and it'd be gone and she could go back to laughing and joking and celebrating the season.

But she just couldn't seem to get into the party mood tonight. She kept thinking about Doc and George and Izzie last Christmas. They'd been so close then. Such good friends. And then it had all blown up in her face and she still didn't altogether understand why.

"You look freezing, Mer, shoulda brought a jacket with you," Mark's voice interrupted her melancholy memories. "Lucky for you, your boyfriend is amazing and brought one out for you." He wrapped the cloth around her shoulders and then wrapped his arms around her. "And I brought me too so that I could help."

Meredith leaned back against him and soaked up his warmth. "I didn't realize it was so cold," she murmured. "I was…just remembering."

He could hear the sorrow and loss in her voice and tightened his arms around her. "What were you remembering?"

Meredith shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Mark rested his chin on the top of her head and sighed. "It does too. Remember we've talked about this. Neither of us are good at talking about things so we agreed to always try to communicate. So tell me."

"I just…Growing up I always wanted a dog, you know? And last Christmas I had a dog. Doc. He was a good dog. He was mine and Izzie's. I got him to help her get over Alex and the death of the baby quint. When I moved I brought him with me and he died last spring. He was old when we got him and he had bone cancer. I was just thinking about laying under the tree with Doc and George and Izzie and looking up at the lights. It was the best Christmas I ever had. And this year I don't have Doc and I don't have Izzie and I don't have George. I just…I don't know."

Mark sighed again. "You're forgetting that you have better friends now. And a boyfriend that isn't married. And is amazing."

Meredith snickered. "He's also so very humble. Seriously. It's amazing that anyone even knows his name he's so shy."

Mark grinned out at the moonlit ocean. He'd made her laugh at least. "Exactly." He held her for a moment longer. "Wanna go back now?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah. Yeah I do. You know…I think I'll get myself a puppy. What do you think?"

Mark took her hand and turned her to face him. "I think that's a great idea." He started to lead her to the path back up to the house. "Wait until about the middle of January though. Lots of dogs in need of adoption after parents have realized that even though Lucy and Joey want a dog they don't have the first clue about taking care of one."

Meredith giggled. "You forgot to mention that my boyfriend is an absolute genius."

Mark kissed her knuckles. "How remiss of me." He let the darkness hide the smile on his lips. She wouldn't have to wait for January for her puppy. She was already hidden at Jessie's house just waiting for Mark to pick her up Christmas Eve.


	11. Keep Running

**March 11, 2014**

**Keep Running—Brooke White (4:16)**

**Charmed**

**Phoebe**

Her bed was too big. There was too much space around her. Would she ever get used to sleeping alone again? Not that it mattered. She couldn't sleep anymore. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was his face. The silence was filled with the sound of his voice. Every person she saw looked just like him. She wondered if she was going crazy and decided that she probably was.

Going nuts might be good though. At least then she'd be happy again. She could live inside her memories of him. She could live on that smile and that expression on his face when she'd said yes to his proposal. They'd been so happy and then…and then…it had all gone to Hell. Literally. She'd never hated the source more than when she'd found out it had taken over her husband. So crazy would be good. Then she could forget all the bad stuff and just remember Cole the way he had been before everything had happened.

But she knew more than anyone that it wasn't that easy. She was as sane as any witch ever was. Only heartbroken. And it would never heal completely. The tears came then. Heavy and stealing her breath away. Cole was gone. She and her sisters had vanquished him. Sent him to Hell…again. And it hurt so much.

She felt Piper crawl on the too big bed behind her and wrap her arms around her. Then Paige came around and lay in front of her. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her younger sister and let the tears flow from her eyes. It hurt just a bit less now that her sisters were with her. Not a lot but a bit. She could get through this and she still had Cole's son to remember him by. Maybe that would be enough.

Cole would always be a part of her and she would tell their son all the wonderful things about his father that she knew. She would teach him the good and the brightness that lit his daddy's life. It was all she had left.


	12. Mystery Train

**March 12, 2014**

**Mystery Train—Bon Jovi (5:15)**

**Firefly**

**Jayne and River**

He could hear the humming over the sound of the crates slamming. He'd never understand why she hummed or sang when she was pissed off but he did like it. Jayne eased himself down on the stairs and watched her rearrange the crates for the second time. His leg hurt a bit but it wasn't too bad. "Still mad at me?" He asked unnecessarily.

"No," she surprised him by saying. "The girl has always known that her Man named Jayne was an idiot. She is not surprised that he has been shot again. Was worried for him but now he is fine and she is not mad at him." She slammed one crate on top of another and glared at the boxes. "She is angry with Ge ge. He is top three percent and a boob at the same time."

Jayne sighed and hauled himself to his feet. Seemed like Simon was always making River mad anymore. He put his foot in his mouth with nearly every sentence he spoke and River had thrown more than one item at his head. Jayne put his hands on her shoulders. "Careful with them crates, baby. Mal would have a fit you break something." He used his hold on her shoulders to turn her around and gathered her to his chest. She fit against him like the final piece of a puzzle. "What'd Simon do this time?"

She curled her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "He has called her chosen one an apeman again. She has told him many, many times to stop and yet he persists. She will throw a knife in his face soon. He says that she has no idea what she is saying and that if he could he would take her away from this go se ship and the apeman. Made the Sunshine cry again."

Jayne fought back the surge of fury he felt and cradled River a bit closer. "You know you don't gotta worry about that right? Mal wouldn't let him. He needs you too much."

She nodded slowly. "And Captain Daddy loves his Albatross. She brings him good luck."

Jayne grinned. "Yep. So don't you worry any 'bout Stupid Simon. He'll either wise up or Mal will throw him out the airlock."

River laughed and took a step away from him. "Come, Man named Jayne, we will go inspect the new bed sheets she bought for them."

Jayne grinned wolfishly. "Shiny," he said and followed her from the cargo hold. His girl would always be a mystery and he wouldn't have her any other way.


	13. Serenade to Spring

**March 13, 2014**

**Serenade to Spring—Secret Garden (3:15)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**John and Sherlock**

John woke to the sounds of the violin and grinned. He hadn't heard this song in a very long time. Sherlock only ever played it when he was happy. He used to play it all the time but he hadn't played it since before John had left for Afghanistan.

John tucked his hands behind his head and simply listened. The song brought back memories of sunlit days and star filled nights at the Manor. The smell of grass and the brook that ran through the garden. Birds chirping their accompaniment. Lazy, lovely days and the laughter of two boys who hadn't a care in their world.

He didn't miss those days exactly. But there was a certain charm to them that he hadn't appreciated at the time. Life had been much easier then. There hadn't been any war or blood or sore shoulders and legs then. There had only been he and Sherlock and the sun and grass. Still he wouldn't change the past. He liked their life now too. They were still together and that was all that mattered.

The music stopped. "John!" Sherlock called up the stairs. "I know you're awake. There's breakfast if you're hungry."

John scrambled from the bed. "Did you actually cook?" He yelled down as he shrugged into his bathrobe.

Sherlock's snort of derision was clearly audible. "Of course not," he shouted up. "I merely went to the bakery before I woke you and purchased some of those pastries you like."

John grinned as he stepped off of the last step and directly into his husband's waiting arms. "Brilliant," he murmured before latching his lips to Sherlock's for a deep good morning kiss.


	14. Cut to the Chase

**March 14, 2014**

**Cut to the Chase—Rush (4:49)**

**Pitch Black/Firefly**

**The Warrior and the Witch**

**Riddick**

They had to keep going. As fast as they could manage it. It was the only way they'd all make it and he was determined that they would. Jayne, Jack, Mal, River and he would make it off of this go se planet. He wasn't so much concerned with the others though he'd help Imam if the man needed it.

He could hear River humming something as she ran with one arm around Jayne. The wound on her back was still bleeding sluggishly but he couldn't smell any fear on her. Jayne's limping run was slowing the pair down but Riddick knew that there was no way River would leave without him. She'd die before allowing that to happen. Feng li woman, he thought to her and was rewarded with her musical giggle.

"We're not gonna make it," Fry gasped out from just ahead of him. She stopped abruptly and glared at the space in front of her.

Mal stopped for a moment beside her and shook his head at her. "You ain't," he agreed. "But we ain't stoppin' jes cuz yer tired. You go on an' fin' someplace to hole up and iffen we remember we'll get some more light and come back fer ya. But no promises." He smirked and then ran on.

Riddick nearly ran right over her before she jumped out of the way. "I'd listen to the man was I you, Fry. He don't lie…mostly. Just keep running." He was amused to note that the cadence of his words seemed to match the tune River was humming. "Just keep running."


	15. The Long Day is Over

**March 15, 2014**

**The Long Day is Over—Norah Jones (2:44)**

**White Collar**

**Neal**

He closed his eyes simply enjoying the feel of the sun on his face. It had been far too long. His brain was screaming that he needed to get moving. That if they weren't chasing him already then they soon would be and he had questions that needed answers. But for just one moment he just stood and let the sun light his face.

They had always said he was an indulgent creature. He wasn't going to argue it. He liked having nice things around him. He liked looking good. And so he would enjoy this one moment before he had to go find Kate and figure out what she'd meant by good-bye.

He knew he didn't have much time. They'd call in Peter and then it wouldn't take long before the other man found him. Peter was good at that. One of the best. He'd be back in jail before night came. He didn't really mind all that much. Long as it was Peter that found him.

A cloud covered the sun and shade fell over his face. "Time to go," he murmured to himself and took off at a run.


	16. Gates of Dawn

**March 16, 2014**

**Gates of Dawn—Secret Garden (4:27)**

**Tin Man**

**Az**

She slowly wiped her eyes with a tissue and looked out the window at the darkening sky. It had been years since she'd worried about the storms. There was just something in the air tonight that sparked and crackled and she wondered if they were finally coming for her.

"Momma?" A small voice asked from beside her. "Why do the storms always make you cry? Is it cuz they took Daddy away?"

She turned away from the window to face her daughter and managed a small smile. "Yes. I miss him. He'll come for us though…someday, he'll come back."

Jessie nodded at her mother even though she knew that if a tornado took you then you were dead and wouldn't be coming back to your family. She was seven now. She wasn't a dumb kid anymore. But it made Momma feel better to believe that Daddy was coming home someday. "You want me to stay with you until it goes away?"

To her surprise her mother held out her hand for her to join her on the couch. "Sure," she said. Her mother normally preferred to be alone during the raging of the storms. But Jessie would take an opportunity to cuddle with her Momma so she raced across the room and tossed herself onto the couch next to her dark haired mother.

Jessie was starting to feel drowsy a few minutes later. Her mother was stroking her long fingers through her hair and humming some song that had no real name. The smell of ozone and a loud boom had both of them jumping. Her Momma muttered something under her breath as the lights flickered out. "Momma?" She whispered.

Her mother surged to her feet and stared at the door as it rattled with heavy knocking. "Stay here," her mother told her. "Don't move, Jessie." Her mother made her way to the door slowly one hand covering her heart and the other slowly reaching for the knob.

Jessie couldn't see their visitor from where she knelt on the couch and she couldn't hear them over the howling wind outside but she could see her mother's back stiffen. She could see her mother nod and shake her head as she spoke with the visitor. Finally her mother backed up a step and let the man in. Jessie's wide blue eyes met the man's matching ones.

"Az?" The man's voice rumbled out at her mother.

Her mother shut the door and came to stand beside her. "Jessie, meet your grandfather, Wyatt Cain. Wyatt, this is your granddaughter Jessie Cain…Jeb's daughter."


	17. Headstone

**March 17, 2014**

**Headstone—Nancy Wilson (1:38)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Meredith**

It was made from marble and rather pretty. That was all she could think as she gazed down at it. The cold wind, the biting rain, the others around her didn't penetrate her consciousness at all. All she saw was the stone.

She blinked the rain, it was only the rain she had no tears left for her mother, from her eyes. She knew that she should be feeling something. Anything. But all she felt was numb. Meredith blinked again as the words on the stone seemed to dance and blur.

"Mer?" His voice said from beside her. "Baby? You all right?"

She blinked again and tilted her head to look up at him. "I don't know," she answered truthfully. She shivered suddenly as the cold made itself known.

"Of course she's not all right, Sloan," a harsh male voice intruded. "Her mother just died."

Meredith turned her head further into Mark's side and ignored the voice that she really wished had stayed in Seattle. Mark wrapped an arm over her shoulders and she heard the rumble of his voice even though she couldn't force herself to pay attention to the words. He was so warm, she thought absently. Always so warm. He chased the cold away and with it went the numbness. She felt the tears welling and tried to force them back.

"Shh, baby," Mark's voice whispered in her ear. "I got ya." His big hand rubbed her back. "Wanna go to the car? Alex went to warm it up."

Meredith nodded against his chest but made no move to leave the circle of his arms. "I loved her," she told him. Sorrow filled gray eyes peered up at him. "And I hated her. But I never even contemplated a world without her in it. I hated her but she was always here." She shook her head unable to explain what she wanted to say.

But Mark had never needed her words to understand her so he nodded and held her just that little bit tighter. "I know, baby, I know," he assured her. He placed a gentle kiss to her head and then loosened his hold. "Let's go. Ellie's probably already at the house, cooking with Claudia."

Meredith gifted him with a sad smile. "Sounds like something from the Food Network. 'Cooking with Claudia'."

Mark let out a chuckle and led her from the graveyard.


	18. Somewhere Trouble Don't Go

**March 18, 2014**

**Somewhere Trouble Don't Go—Miranda Lambert (3:23)**

**Sherlock/Harry Potter/ Librarian**

**Sherlock Holmes and the Hunt for the Crumpled Horned Snorkack**

**Sherlock**

He smirked and shook his head. They were all so stupid. It would be far more amusing if their stupidity hadn't put his family in danger. But they had and so he could feel nothing but disgust and irritation at them.

"It was a bad day to visit the bank," Luna sighed and laid her head on his bicep. She was one of the few people allowed to touch him with impunity and she reveled in it. "Harrymine will be most displeased."

Sherlock suppressed his wince at the thought of Harry and John's anger at the situation. "John's going to have a tanty you know?"

"You said tanty," Luna let out on the heels of one of her musical giggles. "Amusing."

Sherlock smirked again. "I thought you'd find it so. Now, how long do you suppose before Harry and John show up guns blazing to rescue us from these idiots?"

"Less than five minutes," Flynn observed from Sherlock's other side. "We'd better get undercover. You know how they are."

Draco shuddered and ducked under one of the desks. "Get under here," he ordered them. "You know Potter likes to blow things up."

Luna allowed Sherlock and Flynn to pull her under the desk with them. "Harrymine is worse than the twins used to be at times," she agreed. "And JohnWatson will most definitely be shooting first and asking questions later."

The men all nodded in understanding and huddled together. None of them were overly interested in finding out if they could dodge falling debris and bullets so they stayed out of the way.

"Your calculations were a bit conservative, Carson," Sherlock observed as the ground rumbled under them. "It's been two minutes, not five."

Flynn shrugged unconcerned. "I did say less than five, Sherlock," he reminded and instinctively ducked his head down at the loud boom and the crash of glass falling on stone.

"Any of you injured?" John asked as he crouched down behind the desk and assessed them with his doctor's gaze.

"Not a single scratch," Sherlock informed him, pride coloring his tone. "You were fast this time, John."

John snorted. "Yes well, Harry and I have come to expect something like a bank robbery when the four of you go somewhere without us." He motioned them all out from under the desk. "Harry," he called over when they were all standing. "We'd better go before those sirens get any closer."

Harry nodded and raced to them. "You know where to meet up?" He questioned unnecessarily and grabbed Sherlock's elbow without waiting for an answer. A quick kiss to his wife's waiting lips and he apparated Sherlock away with a quiet pop.


	19. Please Don't Leave Me

**March 19, 2014**

**Please Don't Leave Me—P!nk (3:52)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Cristina and Owen**

**A/N: This is an AU…I think. I haven't watched much of Grey's after the plane crash. They killed off my Mark. (Pouting) However it doesn't really fit in with Suturing a Heart so it's just a normal AU.**

Theirs had never been an easy relationship. Everyone knew it. Even they knew it. But they could never stop. They loved each other as much as they hated each other.

Anyone who chanced a look into an on-call room or one of the many hidden alcoves around the hospital had just as much chance of seeing more than they wanted to as they did finding the two arguing. No one even blinked either way anymore. Either one was a sight they had all become accustomed too.

No one questioned the passion the two shared anymore. It was simply a fact. Cristina Yang and Owen Hunt loved and hated each other in equal measure.

Consequently it was an unpleasant shock to everyone, including Owen, when Cristina left for Minnesota. For weeks after she left Owen raged and ranted and was basically a jerk to everyone but especially to Meredith.

He refused to believe that Cristina hadn't confided her plans to her best friend. He refused to see that Meredith was reeling from the abandonment of the one person who had always been at her side. Owen refused to allow himself to feel the loss that Meredith felt with every beat of her own broken heart.

No one was surprised when not two months after Cristina left things came to a head between the two. The nurses shook their heads at the shouting. Derek turned away and fled from his wife's yells. Everyone else peeked at them from behind charts or doors waiting to intervene only if things became too heated.

And then Meredith was against his chest, beating it with her tiny fists and crying. Owen sagged against the wall and wrapped his arms around the distraught woman. "Oh Meredith," he sighed. "I know."

"She left me," Meredith sobbed. "They all did. Lexi and Mark and Cris. They left me here alone," she buried her face in his lab coat and let him hold her.

Owen nodded. Her husband was just about useless anymore and Alex was so messed up over what had happened that some days he wondered if the other man would ever recover. No one in the entire hospital really understood what they'd lost when that plane had crashed. No one but he and Meredith he realized. And maybe Arizona and Callie. They were all broken. "I know," he whispered. "I do."

The lack of arguing after that made the halls of Seattle Grace a bit too quiet for the employees but none of them said anything about it. Owen and Meredith had reached an accord of sorts and though it was far too quiet now the peace was appreciated.

A week later it seemed as though Owen's bad attitude had transferred to Derek but no one was brave enough to do more than whisper about it. Meredith and Owen seemed to be missing as well. Two days later the entire hospital staff breathed sighs of relief. Meredith and Owen had returned…and so had Cristina.

Once again the halls and stairways of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital rang with the shouts and laughter of the volatile mix of Owen Hunt and Cristina Yang. The sound was now even more welcome and nary an eyebrow raised.


	20. Mirrors

**March 20, 2014**

**Mirrors—Cast in Bronze (5:26)**

**Sherlock**

**Mrs. Hudson**

She wept. Sobs shook the bed she laid upon. Knowing no one could hear her gave her the courage to just let all of her sorrow take her. Her house was empty now. It would always be empty now.

They were gone. Her darling, beautiful boys were gone. Never to return. Oh, John said he would come back to visit but she knew better. John was broken without Sherlock. John would call occasionally but he would never again set foot in the flat she'd rented out to them.

And Sherlock…Sherlock's tall, lanky form would never darken any door again, much less her own. He was dead and gone forever from her.

There would be no more midnight sonatas to soothe John to sleep filtering through the floor boards. There would be no more thumps and bangs from the latest experiment gone awry. There would be no more late night poundings on the door or desperate policemen looking for answers. There would be no more laughter or shouts or anything. And it was breaking her heart.

So much grief. So much sorrow. And all she could do was listen to the unnatural silence and weep for her darling boys.


	21. Spring is Here

**March 21, 2014**

**Spring is Here—Susannah McCorkle (4:28)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Roland**

He stepped away from the doorway and drew in a deep breath. The scents of new grass and budding leaves and spring filled his senses. It was damn near intoxicating.

The winter had been long this year. In more than just the normal. So much had happened. So many people changing and moving and being. Winter was always so busy. Luckily the lazy days of summer were approaching. They were just around the corner.

But then…summer could be just as busy. Different but still just as busy.

But spring was here now and that was what mattered. New life. New air. New everything.

He grinned and breathed deeply again. Time to get the party started. "Meredith," he called back into the house. "Everyone's waiting."

"Coming, Uncle Ro," she called back. Moments later she emerged from the house, a vision in her ankle length white dress and blue and gray flowers in her hands. Sparkling green eyes met his own. "I'm ready."

Roland grinned at the young woman he'd unofficially adopted as his niece over twenty years ago. "And he's waiting," he laid her hand over his elbow. He led her down the flower strewn aisle of grass, past their friends, co-workers and family to where Mark awaited them near the cliff with the Reverend.


	22. We R Who We R

**March 22, 2014**

**We R Who We R—Ke$ha (6:57)**

**Firefly**

**Simon**

She was humming again.

He was coming to hate that sound. He hated it when she hummed and walked around in a daze running her fingers over the metal of the ship. He hated it that it meant she was content here. He hated that no one else cared that she was lost in her own mind again. That she was out of touch with reality again.

He shook his head and clenched his fists before heading for the door. "River," he called to his sister. "Mei mei, come here," he called loudly.

The patter of bare feet on metal growing fainter was his only answer as the humming abruptly stopped.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. He'd forgotten that she could pluck any though from his head whenever she wanted. She'd known he intended to give her a smoother again. If only to stop that infernal happy humming.


	23. Turn! Turn! Turn!

**March 23, 2014**

**Turn! Turn! Turn! (To Everything There is a Season)—The Byrds (3:54)**

**Sherlock**

**Honey 'Verse**

**Mycroft**

"Sherlock? Whatever are you doing?" Mycroft asked his younger brother as he came upon the boy peeking around a corner of the hallway on the first floor.

Sherlock turned his head slightly and peered over his shoulder at Mycroft. The confusion in his gray eyes spoke more eloquently than the frown adorning his lips. "Hiding," he stated in a slow, deliberate voice.

Mycroft felt one eyebrow creep up in shock and tilted his head at the five-year-old. "Hiding?" He questioned. "From whom?"

Sherlock turned and slumped against the wall with an aggravated sigh. "John," he spat. "The new tutor said we had to go play hide and seek. She said it was unnatural that we didn't play like other boys." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Then she told us the rules and shooed us away."

"Ah, I see," Mycroft nodded. "And you don't want to play?" He smirked when Sherlock glared. "Whyever not? It's a very good game to teach you situational awareness, stealth and observation."

Sherlock's gray eyes widened and he stared up in frank astonishment. "I…I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

Mycroft smiled and patted his brother on the head. "Go on then, let John know and then you may play until dinner."

Sherlock flashed him a bright grin and scampered off to find his best friend. Mycroft watched him go with an indulgent smile that fell as soon as the boy was out of sight. He turned on his heel and made his way to his father's office. The game may be an excellent idea to distract the ever hyper Sherlock but no one called his brother unnatural and got away with it.


	24. You Are Water

**March 24, 2014**

**You Are Water—Hayley Westenra (4:03)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**The Dirty Mistresses**

**Meredith**

She wondered if he knew how much that smile gave away. If he did know then she was fairly sure that he didn't care. He had never much cared what others thought of him.

"Mer?" He asked quietly as she stared up at him with a tiny smile playing about her lips. "Everything okay?"

That small smile grew into a bright grin. "Yep," she nodded and lifted a hand to lie across his jaw. "Everything's good, Dr. Sloan," she breathed and applied gentle pressure to his jaw until his lips were closer to hers. "And it's about to get better."

Mark wasn't exactly sure what she meant but as her lips settled against his he wasn't about to ask.


	25. Morningside

**March 25, 2014**

**Morningside—Sara Bareilles (3:58)**

**Pride and Prejudice**

**Mr. Darcy**

He had never truly expected to find anyone that would make him feel so much. Sometimes he hated that she could do this to him. Hated that one smile from her made the sun come out again. Hated that he felt so much.

But right now…looking down into her sparkling eyes as she finally said the words he'd longed to hear? He couldn't hate her. The pounding of his heart nearly drowned her words out but he was watching her lips so closely that he heard them anyway.

"I will marry you, Mr. Darcy," and those fine eyes sparkled up at him in unrestrained joy. "For you have had my heart for a long time now."

Unbidden he felt his lips stretch into an unfamiliar but not unwelcome smile. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I do love you."

Her musical laugh rang out through the gardens and paths of Hunsford. "Well," she finally laid her head against his shoulder as they made their way back towards Rosing's Park. "Couldn't very well leave you with bad memories, husband."


	26. The Golden Floor

**A/N: Yes, I know this update is really late. Yes it should have been out two weeks ago. I know. RL is a pain and a half but we'll all get through it eventually. Anyway, enjoy!**

**March 26, 2014**

**The Golden Floor—Snow Patrol (3:20)**

**Grey's Anatomy**

**Suturing a Heart**

**Mark, Meredith, Alex and Cristina**

"It's deliberate," Meredith said in a half-awed, half-horrified tone. "It has to be. There is no way they're that oblivious."

Alex, standing beside her on the catwalk overlooking the lobby, snickered and put his cheek on the top of her head. "I think they are," he disagreed. "Either that or…they really don't care."

"We're going to go with the obliviousness," Mark put in. "Cuz if it's deliberate then they're trying to drive Angel nuts and that would just piss me off and if they don't care then that would really piss me off."

"They're stupid," Cristina piped up from Mark's other side. "Seriously. They're all stupid. We've been up here for nearly twenty minutes and none of them have even glanced our way."

"You fools got five minutes until you're supposed to be meeting with your new interns," a strident female voice informed them. "Why are we congregating up here?"

Mark, Meredith, Alex and Cristina all whirled around to face the short woman. "Dr. Bailey," Mark smiled. "Good morning. You're looking well."

Bailey scowled at him. "Don't try that charm on me," she told him. "Why are you even here? It's not even five o'clock and you haven't got anything scheduled until nine." She waved off anything he was going to say and stared hard at her three former interns. "Your chief resident is waiting on you three," she informed them. The confusion in their eyes made her instantly feel better. "Callie O'Malley was chosen for chief resident." She held out a hand imperiously to Grey. "Lemme see it and then get to work." Meredith grinned and held out her left hand. Bailey whistled under her breath. "Careful you don't blind anyone with that bling, Grey. And I want pictures of the wedding, understand?"

"Of course," Meredith nodded. "Webber's an idiot. Don't get me wrong. I like Callie. She's just…not going to be very good at being chief resident."

Bailey speared her with a hard look. "No matter anyone's personal feelings she is chief resident and you will do your best for her or I'll know the reason why." She turned to the other two former interns. "And that goes for the two of you as well. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am," they both nodded with alacrity.

"Good," she nodded back. "Get to work then."

They scrambled away. "That's why you're the Nazi, Bailey. They're still scared of you," Mark laughed.

Bailey snorted at him. "And don't you forget it. Go do your job, Sloan," she shooed him off and grinned behind his back as he scurried away as quickly as her former suck-ups had. "It's good to be the Nazi."


	27. Dream Within a Dream

**March 27, 2014**

**Dream Within a Dream—Hans Zimmer (5:04)**

**Pride and Prejudice**

The townsfolk said that it was the wedding of the century. Two of their own, the two jewels of the county even, marrying two very distinguished gentlemen from the north. It was more than that though to them. Their Jane and Lizzy were so very happy and so very much in love with their beaus. That was more precious than anything to the townspeople.

No one had a single contrary word to say that day. Well, perhaps Miss Caroline Bingley might have but she'd been amply warned and chose to keep her silence and her pin money. Her smile might not have been as bright as everyone else's but it was still there and that was enough.

Fanny Bennet, mother of the brides, was astonishingly silent for the entire service and most of the wedding breakfast. Tears of joy streamed from her eyes but there were no calls for her salts to soothe her nerves. There was no sign of her nerves at all. She was simply to overcome with joy to make a scene.

Thomas Bennet gave his eldest two daughters away with the air of a proud papa. Though a tinge of sadness tinted his smiles. No one could blame the man. His favorite child was leaving him. He bore it well though as he had never expected his darling Lizzy to stay with him forever and he couldn't have passed her into the hands of a man better suited to her.

Of the two happy couples all that could be said was that they were so obviously incandescently happy that they outshone the sun. Even proud Mr. Darcy, so uncomfortable around anyone not his intimate friend, smiled and showed off his adorable dimples unreservedly.

Yes it was unanimously agreed. The wedding of their dear Jane to Mr. Charles Bingley and their darling Lizzy to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy was the wedding of the century in Hertfordshire.


	28. Grace

**March 28, 2014**

**Grace—Apocalyptica (4:11)**

**Copper**

**Corky and Andrew**

He hooked his thumbs behind his belt and stared down at the body before him. "Strange," he muttered.

"What's so strange, Corky?" Andrew asked and then spit on the ground beside the body. "It's a dead body, ain't it?"

Kevin Corcoran crouched down beside the body with a roll of his eyes. "Aye," he admitted and nudged the man's head with his baton. "But he's been dead for five years. I watched him die in battle."

"Hunh," Andrew grunted and knelt beside his partner. "That is strange. Twin, you think? Like sweet Annie girl?"

Kevin snorted in derision. "What would the odds of that be?" He asked distractedly as he pulled the dead man's arm up and inspected his hand.

Andrew grinned and rifled through the pockets of the coat lying beside the body. "Higher than a dead man coming back to life and dying in an alley in Five Points," he pointed out reasonably.

Kevin grunted and pushed the sleeve of the man's shirt up to his elbow. "Well, well," he said quietly. "Dead man indeed," he pointed to a jagged scar on the man's forearm. "Bayonet wound. Matt stitched him up." He dropped the arm and pushed his hat backwards on his head to get a better view of the body. "What the Hell are ya doin' here, Jacob?" He shook his head and stood up. "Bring the body to the coroner, Andrew. I've got a few questions for some old friends."

"Such as?" Andrew asked and motioned to a few of the coppers at the head of the alley to come retrieve the body.

Kevin straightened his hat. "What's a boy from Jersey doin' in Five Points when he died in Pennsylvania five years ago?"

"That," Andrew said and stood at Kevin's side. "Is a very good question."


	29. Parade

**March 29, 2014**

**Parade—Matchbox Twenty (4:12)**

**The Thomas Crown Affair**

**Anna**

She'd known since she was a child that this would happen. Uncle Thomas was so alone in so many ways and he wasn't meant to be. Her father had told her often that Thomas Crown was a man who would accept nothing less in a woman than an equal to him. Not in money as that wasn't possible, but in intellect and sneakiness.

Uncle Thomas had raised her after her father had gone to jail for forgery. She'd been ten and so afraid of what would happen to her. She'd heard so many horror stories about foster homes and abandoned children and then Uncle Thomas had swooped in and taken her away to his home. She was the daughter he'd never had and she loved him unreservedly.

He'd paid for her to have the best education, the best of everything really. But that wasn't why she loved him so. She loved him simply because he was her Uncle Thomas. That was enough.

And now she got to watch him fall and fall hard for a woman that was just like him. Anna found it vastly amusing. Catherine Banning had her Uncle Thomas tied up in knots and he was loving every moment of it.

Anna swirled the wine in her glass as she stood on the balcony of Uncle Thomas' palatial Venetian apartment and stared out over the lights of Venice. She wondered briefly if they would come here after they escaped New York. Eventually, she decided. Eventually Uncle Thomas would bring Catherine here to meet his adopted daughter.

But for now, she grinned happily, it was time to put all those hours of training with the best art teachers money could buy to use. She had a Renior to recreate for her Uncle Thomas and a few other projects that it was probably best he knew nothing about.


	30. Heartstrings

**March 30, 2014**

**Heartstrings—Secret Garden (3:22)**

**Sense and Sensibility**

**Colonel Brandon**

He'd loved her from the moment he'd entered Sir John's parlor and heard that enchanting voice and entrancing playing. She had poured her soul into her music and it showed. He knew that she would never do anything by half measures. She would love as passionately as she played. And he couldn't help but fall for the angel caught in the shaft of sunlight at the pianoforte.

He determined not to speak of his love as such an angelic creature would not doubt shun him. But he could watch over her. Befriend her. Protect her. He would do all in his power to keep her safe.

But even his best efforts weren't good enough to keep Miss Marianne from harm. Willoghby, that blackguard, had broken her fragile heart and ruined her health at the same time. Miss Marianne had always been a delicate creature and the rain had injured her nearly to the point of death. Had the Lord indeed called her Home to Him then Willoghby would not have been far behind though Brandon was sure that he would not be admitted through the gates.

Miss Marianne had recovered though. Slowly but she had recovered. And her eyes no longer turned to the south, to where Willoghby lived. Her zest for life and all its pleasures remained undimmed after her illness and her joyous laughter once again filled the gardens of Barton Cottage.

Indeed now her delighted laughter filled even Delaford's gardens. It had been thus since their return from London and Marianne's illness. He brought all of the Dashwood's to Delaford at the smallest opportunity.

"Whatever are you staring at, my love? Has Elinor trimmed more of our roses?" She asked of him and broke his concentration.

He turned his head and smiled at her. "No, dearest Marianne. I was simply reminicising."

She walked closer to him and laid her head against his arm. "What about?" She asked curiously.

"About an angel and an old soldier and the trials of the two falling in love," he told her with a tone of mirth.

"Silly soldier," she sighed. "He should have known that the angel would always love him if he'd only said that he loved her."

He dropped a kiss on the crown of her head. "He learned his lesson and now his angel stands at his side."

She nodded and stood on her toes to place a featherlight kiss on his cheek. "And I always will…" she grinned impishly. "At the moment I'd much rather being lying at your side. Come to bed, you silly goose. It's late and the children will be up much to early to visit their grandmamma and Auntie Margaret."

Colonel Brandon willingly followed his angel away from the window and back to their bed.


End file.
